Errores de Escena: El Chico Nuevo, Parte 1
by CriXar
Summary: En todas las series hay errores, BajoTerra no es la excepción. ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando sus actores no se concentran?


Twist y los chicos de la Banda de Shane corrieron al ocultarse de los guardias de Blakk del deposito de babosas malvadas. En cuanto estuvieron a salvo, Eli se dispuso a avisarle a Trixie por su intercomunicador.

-Cazador a Caramelo. Estamos en posicion.

-¿Car...? Espera,- dijo la peliroja confundida.- ¿que no era Calcetin?

-¿Calcetin? ¿Enserio?

-¡Corte!- grito el director. Los acamarografos cortaron la toma y el encargado se dirigio al actor de cabello negro.-Sam...

-Lo siento, sen'or Fipke. Creo que me confundi de dialogo.- respondio el muchacho entre las risas de sus colegas de reparto.

-Muy bien, hagan un repaso y luego concluimos la toma. ¡Diez minutos!- exclamo con su alta voz. Todos los acotres dejaron el set para buscar sus respectivos libretos en sus camerinos. Aquel prometia ser un laaargo dia de grabacion.

* * *

-Se estan reagrupando.- observo el chico rubio.- Hay un lugar cerca donde podemos calmarnos hasta que las cosas se calmen.- Acto seguido, camino hacia la salida, pasando al lado de la actriz peliroja. Se detuvo unos segundo sin mirarla, pero al no obtener respuesta, volteo hacia ella.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-Sigues.

-¿Eso era parte del libreto?- exclamo ella sorprendida.- No puede ser, crei que te habias confundido.- continuo mientras comenzaba a reir.

-¡Corte!

-De verdad lo siento, David.- dijo arrepentida al actor.

-¿Porque creiste que me habia equivocado?- pregunto el, contagiado de risa.

-No lo se. Es que se escucho tan extran'o.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tu dialogo? Es tu propio personaje quien me corrige.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo ella de nuevo, mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de controlarse.

-Vamos de nuevo, sen'ores.- indico el director.- Shannon, ¿podrias dejar de reir, por favor?

-Si, si. Lo siento.- respondio ella recobrando su seriedad y regresando a su posicion.

* * *

Las tres babosas prepararon su improvisada catapulta de cuchara para lanzarle un grabanzo el quejoso topoide. La sanadora se inclino, la infieron coloco la "bala" y la versatil salto sobre el cubierto para lanzarla. Pero su blanco no tuvo reaccion alguna.

-Eh, lo siento, creo que las babosas olvidaron su parte.- comento Samuel- A Lee no le dio nada.

-Es cierto.- comento el mencionado actor.

-Ellas si dispararon. Yo las vi hacerlo.- dijo Andrew, el mas grande en el set. Todos voltearon a ver a las criaturitas y

estas asintieron, confirmando que habia hecho lo que se les indico.

-¿Entonces donde cayo?- pregunto el director Asaph Fipke.

-Ehm, creo que yo se donde cayo.- respondio Shannon, mirando levemente el interior de su blusa desde el cuello de esta. En tan solo 3 segundos, todo el equipo de grabacion y los demas actores estallaron a reir. La muchacha solto una risita y se retiro apenada con una de las especialistas en vestuario para arreglar su problema.

* * *

Para una de las tomas finales, los chicos recorrieron varios pasillos con vestuario diferente: trajes de los empleados del Dr. Blakk. Estos lucian algo ajustados, pero no eso lo que los incomodaba, si no las acosadoras miradas de las feminas en el estudio de grabacion.

Se acercaron a uno de los contenedores de babosas en el suelo y "Twist" se inclino para tomar a una de ellas.

-Ten cuidado. Cuidado con la de la derecha.- indico el troll actor. Pero antes de que pudiera escucharlo, una de las malvadas sierra salto hacia el chico, enfocandose en su nariz.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Quitenmela de encima!- griot desesperado, mientras los demas se acercaba a ayudarle.

-David, quedate quieto.- le insistian mientras trataban de quitar la babosa.

-¡Llamen al control de animales!

-Babosas...- dijo el director.- ¿No podiamos usar algun otro animal para la serie?...

**_Paso mucho tiempo viendo BajoTerra y un dia me pregunte que pasaria si fuera una serie actuada y los personajes, actores reales. Sus nombres son los de sus actores de voz :)_**

**_¿Que capitulo quieren que sea el sigueinte en conocer sus escenas eliminadas?_**


End file.
